Mufasa (Disney)
King Mufasa was the father of Simba, husband of Sarabi, older brother of Scar, grandfather of Kiara, Kion and Kopa and formerly the king of the Pride Lands until his death. He is the one of the supporting characters in the 1994 Disney film, The Lion King. History Background Mufasa was the first son and heir of King Ahadi and Queen Uru, as evidenced in a set of prequel books released after the success of The Lion King. In a Tale of 2 Brothers, Scar (then known as Taka) tried to make a fool out of Mufasa when he was young (see more at Scar's Backstory). The storybook Friends in Need reveals how he met Zazu, his trusted hornbill "majordomo": he saved the bird when he was caught by none other than the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in the elephant graveyard. However, this conflicts with another book How True, Zazu?, in which Zazu becomes steward to the king after Zazu's mother, Zuzu, retires. The Lion King and The Lion King 1 1/2 Rafiki embraces Mufasa to welcome the newborn cub in the Pride Lands. He is later asked by Zazu in the midquel about how the animals bow to Simba's birth. He later confronted his jealous brother Scar when saying he was first in line. When Simba is now a juvenile, he teaches Simba the true meaning of the Circle of Life by respecting everything. In a deleted song, he sings his signature song about how to be a mighty king of Pride Rock. After talking to Zazu, he teaches Simba a pouncing lesson. He is later seen in the extended song, "The Morning Report". When the mole knows that scanners spotted Scar's henchmen, Mufasa tries to search for them, leaving Simba in the kingdom. When Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are attacking Simba and Nala, Mufasa saves them from the angry hyenas. This made Timon and Pumbaa think that he is about to eat them, along with the hyenas in the midquel. Mufasa warns him about disobeying him and tells him about the Great Kings of the Past. The next day Scar tricks Simba into going into a gorge saying that Mufasa has a surprise for him. Whilst Simba waits there, Scar signals the hyena trio into leading a herd of wildebeest into the gorge towards the cub whilst Scar goes and alerts Mufasa of Simba being trapped in the gorge amongst the stampede. Mufasa manages to rescue his son and tries to climb out of the gorge but Scar digs his claws into his paws and says "Long Live The King" before throwing Mufasa back in where he is trampled and killed. Scar convinced Simba that he was responsible for his father's death and Simba ran away to start a new life in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa. Mufasa's ghost appears before Simba years later to tell that he must go back, take his place in the Circle of life and become king again. Simba agrees and does so. After Scar's death and his death avenged, Mufasa's ghost says his last line before Simba becomes king. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Mufasa's spirit is first shown in the opening song, "He Lives in You" watching his granddaughter Kiara's presentation. Mufasa is later seen in Simba's nightmare in which Simba tries to rescue him and stop him from falling into the gorge but is stopped by Scar. Mufasa then falls into the stampede before Scar turns into Kovu and throws Simba into the gorge after him. He is later mentioned after Simba banishes Kovu believing he caused an ambush, where Kiara tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa (as Simba said that he must follow in his father's paw prints after saying that he knew Kovu was following in Scar's) to her father's shock. After Zira's death and the Outsiders rejoining the Pridelanders , Mufasa congratulates Simba and says his signature line "We are one". Family * Father: Ahadi * Mother: Uru * Brother: Scar * Grandfather: Mohatu * Wife: Sarabi * Son: Simba * Daughter-In-Law: Nala * Granddaughter: Kiara * Grandsons: Kion and Kopa Trivia * Mufasa is voiced by treasured actor James Earl Jones. * After Simba exiles Kovu and Kiara runs away to find him, He was suppose to appear in the sky immediately angrily disappointed and lectures Simba for his distrust on Kovu, exiling him and failed to follow his paw prints. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Lions Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Parents Category:Ghosts Category:Mentor Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Life Saver Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Old Heroes Category:Predators Category:Big Good Category:Child Saver Category:Monarchs Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Married Heroes Category:Father of a hero Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Families Category:Wise Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Grandfathers Category:Kings Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroes who got replaced Category:Paternal Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Died with Honor Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Responsible Heroes Category:Heroic Mentors Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes with above average intelligence Category:Mastermind Category:Strong Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Good Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Husbands Category:Murder Victim Category:Good Ruler Category:Heroes who fall to their death